


Fallin' all in you

by nan_j8



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Based on a song, F/F, Fluff, a little bit of gay panic, fallin' all in you, squintforjihyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan_j8/pseuds/nan_j8
Summary: Nayeon is Dahyun's summer in a winter day love.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Kudos: 51





	Fallin' all in you

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing so bare with me
> 
> Based on Shawn Mendes's song "Fallin' all in you" I wrote this 3am in the morning so there might be some mistakes

Dahyun cracks open her eyes when she feels the light hit her face, causing her to immediately cover her eyes from it. it took her a couple more seconds to realize she's feeling some warm air hitting her chest directly.

Brown short hair was covering her sight to see the unidentified woman laying on her chest.

But then it hit her, Im Nayeon is laying on her chest right now, cuddling her like a koala, everything from the past night come hitting her straight in the face.

_ 'shit'  _ that was the first thing that entered her mind and panic is already crawling inside her. She promised to jihyo, no matter what, she will never sleep with Nayeon again.

The first time it happened, it was only supposed to be a one time thing, but it always ends up with them two seeing each other in a night club and jihyo will probably kill Nayeon when she hears about this.

"Am I the only one that finds it weird that your room doesn't have any blinds?" a sleepy hoarse voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"No." the older girl lifted her head to shoot a sleepy wide dope grin towards the pale girl, "Glad to know so."

Nayeon can't help but chuckle since she can feel the nervousness and panic from the younger pale girl, she already knows that she'll be dead if jihyo get any of this information of sleeping with Dahyun again.

But she pretty much will risk everything just for the other girl, her intention might not be the same with her, but she's glad to have a girl who can bring out a different kind of her. 

The first time she met Dahyun in the club was when she was pretty much drunk already and she can remember that the younger girl was being feisty with her. 

The girl was pretty much weirded out by Nayeon's antics, but she finds her adorable and cute. 

The younger girl still remembers the first time she felt Nayeon's soft hands cherishing her, making sure she's fine with what she's doing, she's confused cause she's not the Nayeon, jihyo had told her about.

To be honest, Dahyun felt like she can get used to mornings like these, waking up with the girl laying on her chest, cuddling her like there's no tomorrow, but she can't help but worry about what jihyo will think if she hears any of this.

Jihyo always supported her in things a person should do(or what Dahyun should do), photography, rapping, and in love.

But Dahyun never gave love a thought or time and she's scared letting her own heart suddenly in the hand of a stranger.

But Im Nayeon made it easy for her, she made a home inside her mind, sometimes Dahyun wonder if Nayeon ever gets tired from running inside her mind, but then again.

She doesn't cross her mind, she lives in it.

Nayeon always knows how to make her warm and fuzzy inside.

Made a home inside her head and made her heart her territory is something Dahyun didn't know she needed.

She needs an Im Nayeon in her life and she's glad she got one right now.

But she's afraid that she'll be the Nayeon in Jihyo's story(gossips). It's like needing a safety net. Cause you don't know if this love that you both have for each other is safe.

And love can represent a tight rope, if a love gets too unhealthy it gets heavier. That's what Dahyun is afraid of.

"Nayeonnie" Nayeon let her chin softly hit the soft surface of Dahyun's chest, staring delicately at the younger girl in front of her, humming and lending her full focus on her.

Dahyun squeezed Nayeon's hips while breathing in and out, "If our situation is different, would you be in love with me?"

The older girl felt soften as she listens to every word that passes through Dahyun's lips and into the air. She reached a hand out to tuck a few hair strands that covered Dahyun's eye.

Dahyun just wanted to know if Nayeon will be in love with her if jihyo will be happy for them, cause maybe in that situation it will be different.

She expected something harsh or Nayeon laughing at her silly question, but it was the opposite of everything she thought of.

"I'm in love with you"

Silence filled the air as Dahyun didn't expect an answer like that.

"so much" Her bunny smile.

"No matter what the situation" Those brown eyes.

"I'll always fall in love with you" Her heart-shaped lips.

"Cause I think we're meant to be with each other. Cause if we aren't, then why is the universe making us meet each other night by night?"

Dahyun can't help but chuckled wholeheartedly at the woman beside her, she agrees with it, but they don't know if the universe wants them to meet or they are just messing with them because they are bored?

She felt a thumb brushed against her cheek making the surface of her soft skin wet, she didn't realize that she was crying.

"Don't cry baby, you're dating the _Korea's it girl_ , be proud" Dahyun shakes her head at the girl's confidence.

"I'm pretty sure your name is _Im Nayeon_ , not IU" Nayeon let out a gasped and placed a soft slap against her shoulder after hearing the pale girl's remark. 

Dahyun felt a tug on the corners of her lips, letting a wide grin on full display on her lips.

Dahyun leans down, positioning her lips beside Nayeon's ear and whispering "Be my summer in a winter day love?"

That was enough to make Nayeon look up to her and make her face burst into a smiley face.

Right there, Dahyun thought that nothing could ever go wrong with loving someone like Nayeon. Cause if there's gonna be a safety net under them, she would rather have them gone.

Cause no one gets into a relationship and expect not to be hurt.

The moment they're in right now, foreheads resting on each other, noses touching, hearts beating hard against their chest and feeling Nayeon's breath against her neck

Yeah, she's ready to risk everything for her and the same with Nayeon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my acc  
> on twitter DahyunniePiee
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
